Un Paso de la Oscuridad a la Luz
by NigthWhisper
Summary: Spoilers libro 7 Hogwarts quedó atrás... Draco está entre mortifagos... Harry Ron y Hermione se esconden secretos... Ginny está intentando unir el ED... Y Bellatrix y Lucius reciben una extraña carta con atributos similares al mapa del merodeador...
1. Chapter 1

**Un Paso Entre La Oscuridad y La Luz**

Capítulo 1: Dolor Interno

**El dolor lo consumía cada vez más. Estaba seguro que nada lo podía sanar, porque no era el dolor que causa una herida. Era peor. Era un intenso dolor en su alma. Algo que lo carcomía desde adentro. Algo que lo mataba de a poco. **

**Pero era también algo que le decía que era momento de dejar la sangre correr entre sus manos. **

**Era momento de matar... **

**Tragó saliva una vez más y apretó sus dientes al tiempo en que aspiraba todo el aire que le era posible. Cerró sus claros ojos y una lágrima se escurrió de ellos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía eso. **

**Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de sentir. Pero en verdad nunca pudo evitarlo. Tanto dolor era inevitable. Tan solo no podía entender... lo seguían forzando a cometer crímenes en los que nunca había siquiera pensado. **

**Lo horrorizaba el recuerdo. Destruía los sueños que alguna vez fueron parte de la inocencia que había perdido. No hallaba en su memoria esos tiempos en los que era un niño asustado. No encontraba la forma de volver el tiempo atrás. **

**¿Por qué había escuchado a su padre? La ira lo llenaba por dentro, acompañando la soledad y los sueños rotos que ahora moraban por él. **

**El rubio cerró su puño izquierdo y lo golpeó contra la pared que estaba a su derecha, haciendo que este sangrara. Pero el dolor no era suficiente para calmar su sed de venganza... No; aun faltaba más...**

**No quería saber que era lo que faltaba. Pero lo sabía. Cada día su profesor le exigía más. Él no resistiría por mucho si seguían así. Él había jurado hecer todo esto y más. Había jurado su vida al Señor Oscuro. Es más, había jurado lealtad a su padre... **

**Pero nada de esto era correcto. Quizá sería el primer Malfoy en romper un juramento a Lord Voldemort, pero eso no importaba. Ahora todo lo que le interesaba era salir de ahí ¿Cuánto más lo seguirían humillando de ese modo tan cruel y ruin¿Cuánto más tendría que soportar los gritos y mandatos del traidor de Dumbledore...? **

**Un Malfoy, llorando porque fue traicionado junto a su mentor ¿quién lo iba a decir? Rió ante la idea y desordenó un poco su pelo. Su padre lo hubiera matado con solo pensar en… **

**La luz de luna que se colaba por la ventana era suciente para ver el cuarto en el que residía. Tan acostumbrado a lujos, ahora su figura yacía en un rincón de la habitación. El suelo era frío como mármol, aunque era de cerámicas; las sábanas de su cama eran de algodón, muy diferentes a la seda a la cual estaba acostumbrado; y aquel diminuto armario nunca le hubiera servido para guardar las cosas que tenía el suyo. **

**Cerró sus ojos, se recostó sobre la pared que tenía a sus espaldas y decidió no pensar en nada. Pasó una hora concentrado en la nada, ahora se sentía mejor. Abrió su ojos lentamente y dejó que sus pupilas se adaptaran a la casi nula luz. Parpadeó varias veces antes de notar que su mano seguía sangrando. Claro que el suelo estaba manchado con unas cuantas gotitas de sangre y la pared también, pero eso no le importaba. **

**Se levantó de un salto, ayudándose con su mano sana y fue directo a su valija. Revolvió con la derecha buscando algo con que vendar la mano lastimada. No encontraba nada. Esa maleta era un desastre. Por supuesto que no la había preparado él. Se la habían enviado de lo que quedaba de Hogwarts. Un mortífago, supuso, había recojido su ropa con un encantamiento. **

**—Pantalón, camisa blanca, camisa negra, corbata roja... perfecto —dijo Draco al encontrar un pañuelo blanco. No lo reconocía como suyo, a pesar de que era de seda— Debe ser de Pansy… **

**Secó las lágrimas casi secas de su cara, y envolvió su lastimadura en la delicada tela. Hizo un nudo con los extremos y cerró su puño. Cerró la valija de un golpe suave para no despertar al resto, y salió al salón principal.**

**Cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado. Caminaba suavemente por los pasillos tratando de escuchar cada sonido. No deseaba ser descubierto, solo deseaba ver el fuego consumirse en el hogar a leña. **

**Bajó las escaleras silencioso como un fantasma. Se sentó allí, en el lugar donde estuvo su profesor escuchando a Voldemort, mientras él escuchaba desde las escaleras tan silencioso como ahora. **

**Era cómodo, de un terciopelo verde esmeralda. Con un respaldo tan alto que ocultaba su figura por detrás. No pudo evitar hundirse. **

**El fuego aun estaba prendido. Siempre lo dejaban prendido. Draco tan solo bajaba a verlo dejar la madera hecha cenizas. El encanto solo duraba hasta las dos de la mañana... faltaba tan poco. **

**El no haber dormido en tres días, más el silencio, hicieron que dejase que el fuego lo atrapara. Estaba hipnotizado de un modo tan profundo, que no pudo mantener sus ojos abiertos por mucho mas tiempo. **

**Abrió sus ojos al oir un sonido a sus espaldas. Su corazón se aceleró, su respiracion se volvió agitada y empezó a sudar. **

**Lo que más temía era que lo que había oído fuera un susurro a sus espaldas... **

**—Draco **

**...Y eso era justo lo que iba a obtener.**

**Draco sacó su varita de la túnica y se levantó lentamente de su sillón. No quería saber que era lo que tenía a sus espaldas, haría lo suficiente para tardar el mayor tiempo posible antes de ver a la figura a la cara. Caminó un par de pasos rodeando el alto respaldo aterciopelado del sillón. A cada paso apretaba más fuerte su varita. **

**Terror, eso era lo que sentía. Podía ser Snape, algun mortio o el mismo Lord Voldemort. Bajó su mirada, y se encontró con el borde de una túnica negra. Podía ser cualquiera, inclusive otro aprendiz de brujo oscuro, como era él mismo. **

**Pero el rubio reconoció esa voz, que no quiso reconocer… **

**Temía mirar hacia arriba. Pero eso nunca lo detuvo, y a pesar del escalofrío que cruzó su columna vertebral como un rayo, así lo hizo. Cerró sus ojos, ajustó sus dientes hasta que le dolió la mandíbula y cuando volvió a ver, su corazón se paralizó. **

**Quien estaba parado frente a Draco Malfoy era esa cruel persona de cabello rubio y lacio al igual que él. Alto y distinguido, pero cruel. Era su padre. Era Lucius Malfoy. **

**Draco se quedó mudo y sin poder hacer nada, como si estuviera hechizado. En su inmovilidad pudo ver claramente que su padre le apuntaba con esa negra varita con mango de plata. **

**Lucius nunca lo había mirado de aquella forma. Draco entendía perfectamente la razón por la cual lo hacía. Entonces, la figura frente a él dijo algo que él nunca olvidaría: **

**—¡Traicion! Hacia El Señor Oscuro, hacia tu profesor, y peor aún: Hacia tu familia… **

**Y con unos ojos llenos de ira, su padre lanzó una maldicion… la maldicion. Esa que había acabado con tantas vidas. La peor de las Maldiciones Imperdonables. Esa que le estaban haciendo usar al rubio contra pequeños animales muggles y algunas criaturas mágicas. **

**—¡Adava Kevavdra! **

**El resplandor verde llenó la habitacion y Draco se sintió desfallecer de dolor contra el suelo. Su vida se escapaba y no podía hacer nada. El último suspiró se escapó de sus pálidos labios. El frió lo estremeció. Su miedo mas profundo se estaba desatando ante sus ojos. Aquel terror de ser descubierto como traidor ante su padre y el resto de los mortífagos era lo que lo podía delatar. **

**Su cabeza golpeó contra el suelo, pero él ya no sentía nada. La varita se escapó de su mano derecha ya que no podía sostenerla como antes. Sus ojos grises estaban abiertos con la expresion de terror. Ese era uno de los pocos sentimientos que había tenido durante su vida, y ahora sería el último…**


	2. Mentiras

**Un Paso Entre La Oscuridad y La Luz****  
**  
Capítulo 2: Mentiras  
**  
****Abrió lentamente sus ojos miel. Suspiró una vez más por haber hecho lo que ella hizo. Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace un par de años que en ese momento estaría haciendo algo así, no lo habría creído de ningún modo. Pero ahora, era una realidad. Estaba mintiendo. ******

**Y no era una simple mentira. Estaba participando del plan, mintiéndoles a sus amigos. ******

**Pasó una mano por su cara y acomodó su cabello rizado tras sus orejas. Se destapó por completo y se sentó en la cama. Miró hacia la ventana falsa. Era raro estar allí. Era como estar enjaulada. ******

**Todo poseía hechizos para pasar por desapercibidos. Por ejemplo, las ventanas le permitían ver hacia fuera, pero no la dejaban se vista. Es más, desde fuera ni muggles ni magos notaban el hecho de que fuera una ventana. ******

**Hermione Granger se levantó y se vistió para bajar las escaleras. ******

**Era claro que el lugar había pertenecido alguna vez a los Black, sin haber sido usado jamás: era el plan de un traidor de la familia, en caso de que él tuviera que abandonar la mansión por algún problema. ******

**Toda la casa era casi tan lujosa y sombría como la mansión de Grimmauld Place, a pesar de ser más chica poseía los cuadros y esos detalles tétricos dignos de Tim Burton N/A: Tim Burton es el director de ''The Nigthmare Before Crismas'' -''El Extraño Mundo De Jack''-; ''El Cadáver de la Novia''; ''El Joven Manos de Tijera''; ''Sleepy Hollow: La Leyenda del Jinete Sin Cabeza'';... Aunque, de todas formas, se hallaba en mejores condiciones gracias a su elfo doméstico. ******

**La primera vez que Hermione había entrado, había lanzado un pequeño grito al ver una estatua de mármol con un hechizo que la hacía moverse. Lo peor de todo era su actuación: una bailarina de unos doce años (tamaño real) tan oscura como la misma casa, que danzaba pacíficamente, lloraba de cuando en cuando, e incluso parecía poder mantener una conversación, pero si alguien sin nada de relación con los Black, o de sangre impura se aproximaba mirándola fijamente, su cara se deformaba a la de un vampiro que mostraba sus dientes. ******

**Pero eso no era lo importante. ******

**Abajo la esperaban para desayunar sus dos mejores amigos, dos lechuzas y un gato. Harry estaba sentado a la mesa, y Ron trataba de convencer a Crookshanks de que esa era su silla y no la de él. ******

**—Ron, deja en paz al gato —dijo ella con una sonrisa ******

**—Hermy, comamos. —dijo el moreno que ahora estaba sentado a su lado ******

**Sobre la mesa había una frutera llena por demás, que solo se sostenían por magia. ******

**— ¿Van a ir a la fiesta de Bill y Fleur? —Dijo el pelirrojo— Nos invitaron a los tres, tenemos que ir… ******

**—Si. Iremos. —Dijo Harry, totalmente seguro— Mañana vallamos a comprar un bonito presente y algo que ponernos. Yo invito. ******

**El ojiverde al igual que sus dos compañeros, no estaba pensando en absolutamente nada de lo que decía. Eran todas frases que ya había pensado. En realidad, ahora solo pensaba en la traición de Snape hacia Dumbledore… ¿Tantos años de confianza y el hacía esto? ¿Cómo su profesor predilecto podía haber creído alguna vez en él? Era inimaginable… ******

**Tomó una manzana realmente roja y la mordió. Miró el lugar en donde se encontraba. Ni siquiera Dumbledore conocía ese lugar. A manos que tuviera sus razones para nunca mencionar esa casa. Estaba seguro de que un secreto así no podía permanecer secreto durante mucho tiempo. ******

**La casa se la había proporcionado Tonks, una descendiente de los Black. Entonces, ¿Cómo era posible que Sirius no conociera aquel escondite? ¿Y si lo conocía? Porque podía conocerlo y nunca decírselo, para mantenerlo a salvo de tener que decir la existencia de ese lugar y delatar a su padrino si se tenía que esconder allí en algún momento… ******

**Pero había otra cosa que lo afectaba: el hecho de que sus amigos estén allí con él era peligroso. Excesivamente peligroso. Realmente no le importaba si él mismo moría, si podía destruir a Voldemort en ello. ¿Pero sus amigos?… ¿Sus verdaderos amigos?… No; no podía perder lo poco que le quedaba en el mundo. Tendría que irse. Tendría que abandonarlos luego de que encontraran los horocruxes. Tendría que ir a lo que podría ser su muerte, totalmente solo. Era algo que no quería que ellos tuvieran que enfrentar jamás… ******

**Harry se levantó y tiró el centro de la manzana a un tacho de basura. Cuando miró de nuevo al resto del grupo, notó que Hermione tenía la mirada perdida en el cuadro que se encontraba a espaldas de Ron, y éste se hallaba demasiado concentrado en lo que quedaba de lo que alguna vez fue una fruta. ******

**—Ron, —Harry llamó su atención— te manchaste la camisa. ******

**—Voy arriba. —dijo él levantándose y tirando los restos de naranja— Dejé mi varita arriba. ******

**Al entrar en su desordenada habitación con ropa tirada y un arcón abierto en medio, el pelirrojo tomó su varita y limpió su ropa. Entonces vio la carta de Ginny que estaba sobre la silla al lado de la falsa ventana. ******

**No podía permitirlo. Ni ella ni los otros se hallaban en todo esto. Puede que hayan sido de crucial importancia en su momento, ¡pero no llevaría a su hermana menor y a un grupo de niños con solo el entrenamiento del AD a una guerra! Ni el estaba seguro de tener todo el entrenamiento necesario. No; es más: estaba seguro de no tenerlo. ******

**Sobretodo a algo que sabía que no iba a terminar bien. Confiaba en Harry, tanto como en Hermione, pero ¡Cielos! Sólo tenían diecisiete años. Pero era el destino de su mejor amigo, y ni él ni Hermione lo dejarían solo en esto. ******

**Miró la carta que ya se hallaba entre sus manos. No podía permitirlo. Tenía que decir que nunca había recibido esa carta. Tenia que mentirle a sus mejores amigos, para salvar a su hermana y al resto de lo que quedaba del AD. ******

**Después de dejar la carta dentro de un cajón cerrado bajo un hechizo, bajó las escaleras. ******

**No quería mirarlos a la cara. Temía hacerlo. No quería que descubrieran que tan mal mentiroso podía llegar a ser. No quería que desconfiaran de él. Ellos nunca le habían mentido, ¿por qué tenía que mentirles? ******

**A ellos que nunca lo habían defraudado ¿engañar su confianza…? ******

**Sí; si con eso salvaba la vida de su hermana, lo haría. Aprendería a actuar como si nada pasara. Tenía que hacerlo… No había opción alguna. ******

**Ron se odiaba por lo que hacía… ******

**Hermione no quería ni pensar en ello… ******

**Y Harry… él detestaba tener que dejarlos. ******

**Pero ahora todos estaban ahí. En ese comedor tomando un té y oyendo (o no) lo que decía Nimphadora Tonks. Para los tres resultaba terrible el tener que mentirse de ese modo. Pero para los tres, no había otra alternativa. Hermione salió de sus pensamientos y dedicó toda su mente a oír a la ahora, chica de cabello gris. ******

**—Pero no entiendo… ¿Cómo puede ser que no encuentren a Bellatrix Lestrange si hicieron tantas investigaciones? ******

**Nimphadora no sabía que decir, así que tomó un sorbo de té. ******

**—Porque no está en Reino Unido —sugirió Ron ante el silencio que se había formado ******

**—Sí —dijo Hermione emocionada— El ministro de magia no tiene una gran influencia en otros países, y como aquí está la única persona que puede destruir Al-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado… todos temen meter sus narices y dejan que la suerte lo decida. ******

**—Y Londres cae —dijo Harry en un susurro que sólo él mismo pudo oír. ******

**—Necesitamos… —dijo Ron cuando Hermione tomó un sorbo de té—… un espía. —Hermione tosió un poco, pero nadie se dio cuenta— O algo por el estilo. Alguien que nos pase datos: Lugares, nombres… algo por dónde empezar… ******

**—No necesitamos un espía —dijo Harry, sombrío— Necesitamos un ejército… ******

**Ron se quedó mudo, pero nadie lo notó. ******

**—No se preocupen chicos, siempre van a ser ustedes tres y la Orden. La mayoría aún está con nosotros… ******

**El silencio reinó en el lugar. Tonks se despidió y salió de allí. ******

**No necesitamos un ejercito —pensó Ron ******

**No vamos a ser tres por mucho tiempo —pensó Harry ******

**Pero nadie supo que pensaba Hermione… ni siquiera ella misma.**


End file.
